User blog:Natedawg921/Super Nintendo Entertainment System Ultimate Set
This is my version of the Super Nintendo Entertainment System Ultimate Set: Accessories #Super NES Control Deck with instruction manual #Super NES Consumer Information and Precautions booklet #Super NES set-up poster #Super NES console carrying case #6 Super NES game pak carrying cases (20 cartridge capacity each) #6 Super NES game pak holders (20 cartridge capacity each) #2 Super NES controllers with instruction manual #Super NES Mouse with mousepad, mouse cleaner and instruction manual #Super NES Super Scope with sight assembly, sensor box, 6 'AA' batteries and instruction manual #Super NES Advantage with instruction manual and warranty book #Super NES ASCII pad/controller with instruction manual #Super NES Multitap with instruction manual #''Super NES Game Genie'' with game pak cover, program guide and all codes #''Super NES Cleaning Kit'' CIB #''Super Game Boy'' CIB #Super NES AC adapter #Super NES RF switch #Super NES Audio/Video cable #S-VHS cable Books #Ultimate Guide to the Super NES Library #Super Mario World book of secrets #The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past book of secrets #Final Fantasy II book of secrets #Final Fantasy III book of secrets #The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past secrets insert #Mario Mania Player's Guide #Mario Paint Player's Guide #Super Mario All-Stars Player's Guide #Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Player's Guide #Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Player's Guide #Donkey Kong Country Player's Guide #Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Player's Guide #Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Player's Guide #Killer Instinct Player's Guide #The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Player's Guide #Chrono Trigger Player's Guide #Super Game Boy Player's Guide #Super NES Player's Guide #Super Metroid Player's Guide #Super NES Top Secret Passwords Player's Guide #Earthbound Player's Guide Games #''Super Mario World'' CIB #''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' CIB #''Star Fox'' CIB #''Star Fox 2'' CIB #''Donkey Kong Country'' CIB #''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' CIB #''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!'' CIB #''Mega Man X'' CIB #''Mega Man X2'' CIB #''Mega Man X3'' CIB #''Final Fantasy II'' CIB #''Final Fantasy III'' CIB #''Super Adventure Island'' CIB #''Super Adventure Island II'' CIB #''Super Bomberman'' CIB #''Super Bomberman 2'' CIB #''Joe & Mac'' CIB #''Joe & Mac 2'' CIB #''Lemmings'' CIB #''Lemmings 2: The Tribes'' CIB #''ActRaiser'' CIB #''ActRaiser 2'' CIB #''The Lost Vikings'' CIB #''Lost Vikings 2'' CIB #''ClayFighter (Super NES)'' CIB #''ClayFighter 2: Judgement Clay'' CIB #''Battle Clash'' CIB #''Metal Combat: Falcon's Revenge'' CIB #''Mortal Kombat'' CIB #''Mortal Kombat II'' CIB #''Mortal Kombat 3'' CIB #''Super Bases Loaded'' CIB #''Super Bases Loaded 2'' CIB #''Super Bases Loaded 3'' CIB #''Killer Instinct'' CIB #''Killer Instinct Gold'' CIB #''Aero the Acrobat'' CIB #''Aero the Acrobat 2'' CIB #''Breath of Fire'' CIB #''Breath of Fire II'' CIB #''Final Fight'' CIB #''Final Fight 2'' CIB #''Final Fight 3'' CIB #''Mario Paint'' game pak with cover and instruction booklet #''Super Mario All-Stars'' CIB #''Super Mario Kart'' CIB #''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' CIB #''Mario is Missing! (Super NES)'' CIB #''Mario's Time Machine (Super NES)'' CIB #''Tetris & Dr. Mario'' CIB #''Tetris 2 (Super NES)'' CIB #''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' CIB #''Yoshi's Safari'' CIB #''F-ZERO'' CIB #''Yoshi's Cookie (Super NES)'' CIB #''Wario's Woods (Super NES)'' CIB #''Super Punch-Out!! (SNES)'' CIB #''Super Metroid'' CIB #''Arkanoid: Doh It Again'' CIB #''Thunder Spirits'' CIB #''Tin Star'' CIB #''Super Soccer'' CIB #''Super Castlevania IV'' CIB #''Castlevania: Dracula X'' CIB #''Mega Man 7'' CIB #''EarthBound'' CIB #''Kirby's Avalanche'' CIB #''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' CIB #''Kirby's Dream Course'' CIB #''Tetris Attack'' CIB #''Paperboy 2 (Super NES)'' CIB #''Mega Man Soccer'' CIB #''Contra III: The Alien Wars'' CIB #''Chrono Trigger'' CIB #''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest'' CIB #''Secret of Mana'' CIB #''Pilotwings'' CIB #''SimCity'' CIB #''Chuck Rock'' CIB #''Vegas Stakes'' CIB #''Spanky's Quest'' CIB #''Gradius III'' CIB #''Mario's Early Years: Fun with Letters'' CIB #''Mario's Early Years: Fun with Numbers'' CIB #''Mario's Early Years: Preschool Fun'' CIB #''Q*bert 3'' CIB #''Super Tennis'' CIB #''Super Play Action Football'' CIB #''Uniracers'' CIB #''Super Double Dragon'' CIB #''Double Dragon V: The Shadow Falls'' CIB #''Kirby Super Star'' CIB #''Battletoads in Battlemaniacs'' CIB #''Battletoads & Double Dragon'' CIB #''California Games II'' CIB #''Congo's Caper'' CIB #''Wings 2: Aces High'' CIB #''Stunt Race FX'' CIB #''Miricle Piano (Super NES)'' #''The Legend of the Mystical Ninja'' CIB #''Harvest Moon'' CIB #''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IV: Turtles in Time'' CIB #''Mr. Do!'' CIB #''EarthBound'' CIB #''Zoop'' CIB #''Rock 'N Roll Racing'' CIB #''Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts'' CIB #''ClayFighter: Tournament Edition'' CIB #''Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3'' CIB #''Claymates'' CIB #''Bazooka Blitzkrieg'' CIB #''B.O.B.'' CIB #''Demon's Crest'' CIB #''Kirby's Star Stacker'' CIB #''Super Scope 6'' game pak with cover and instruction booklet #''Harley's Humongous Adventure'' CIB #''Harvest Moon'' CIB Natedawg921 (talk) 23:09, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts